dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Collections
Shards... Research on the shards leads to The Temple of Pride. Researching the shards opens up the Forbidden Oasis where you will eventually find the ToP in a round about way. The ToP has many items and benefits, but it's currently a one shot deal. The ToP has three inner doors glyphed in Purple Blue and Red. I took the Purple door and scored a lot of permanent Spirit Resistance; but a backpack got full before I was done with just this room. Having left and emptied my junk bag, I came back, and the ToP is closed to me. I can only assume the Blue and Red doors provide tons of ice and fire resistance, and more valuable loot. If you are in the FW, and you find the "Door to Solasan", don't touch it, go empty your loot bag and come back; hopefully you can score more than I did. Granted this is my first play, and I may have missed something; I still have some shards to collect, maybe the door will open again, I'll post further results for good or ill. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 01:17, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Shit, the plot grabbed my nads and I followed; totally forgetting to go back to the ToP. Totally fucked up that opportunity. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 17:44, December 8, 2014 (UTC) The trick to the temple is to open all 3 of the first doors at once. Spirit, fire, and cold. Clear them out, click on the next door for each it will tell you you need x amount of shards to continue. Then you can leave and reenter as needed, just remember to click the next set of doors once you clear that rooms mobs to get the quest in yer journal. I ran out of bag space myself and was able to keep going back after doing the above. Hopefully that helps.Vhardamis (talk) 10:03, December 27, 2014 (UTC) The song texts Some kind person has added a couple of lyrics. These could be on a separate page though. Or/and linked to codex. Kewpies (talk) 13:15, December 8, 2014 (UTC) : The lyrics are the body of the codexes; I'm slowly moving them over to new codex pages as I make them, but have only done a few. There's no need for them all to be listed here after that. -- 19:45, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Links I updated the various sub-categories to the different collections (was unknowingly logged out when I did so). I put links to pages that don't yet exist, but I will be going through and adding sub-pages with details as I can. Going through the game again to get exact details. Any help getting maps with specific locations would be grand, as my copy of Photoshop disappeared when my old hard drive crashed. Currently in the process of finding an alternate graphics program, but it may take some time. Emynii (talk) 01:24, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Glyphs Just wondering if the glyphs should really be here as they are not a Collection as far as I can tell, at least they don't appear with the other collections in the quest journal - astrariums, regions, landmarks etc--Ness csr (talk) 02:47, January 9, 2015 (UTC) : No, they're not labeled as collections in game, so they don't really fit here. I'd suggest a separate article for glyphs. -- 03:03, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Chargers' song There is scene that can be triggered with enough approval from Iron Bull in which the Inquisitor meets the Bull's Chargers. The song they sing at the end of the scene counts towards Patron of the Arts (you can see it tick up by one after the scene ends). Not sure of the name of the song and there is no codex entry for it. No idea how to list it on the article.--TubbyM0ph0 (talk) 02:36, January 15, 2015 (UTC) : Huh, I never noticed that until I saw the cutscene again just now. Maybe call it "The Bull's Chargers song", or something like that? -- 06:53, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's a sneaky one. Took me a couple times to notice it. Anyway, I linked it back to his approval page--TubbyM0ph0 (talk) 07:06, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think there's a corresponding codex for this one. Have commented to this effect on the Patron of the Arts page -- Ness csr (talk) 07:25, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Individual pages I've started creating individual pages for some of the collections to clean up this page a bit. I think the Bottles (done), Dragons (done), Mosaics (1 done so far) & Songs (not done) should be on separate pages and the Astrariums, Landmarks, Shards, Regions and Skyhold Customizations are right to stay here with their links. I'm not really sure about the glyphs (mentioned separately above). I'm not sure if a Glyphs page or perhaps a Veilfire page might be the way to go. Wondering what others are thinking. -- Ness csr (talk) 22:36, January 15, 2015 (UTC) : I like the separate articles with details, but I think a brief list of each of the collections should be listed here as well. Such as the names of all the High Dragons, names of songs, names of mosaics, etc. It provides a nice at-a-glance list of all collections in one place. -- 22:57, January 15, 2015 (UTC) : I've gone ahead and removed the Glyphs section, since it doesn't really count as a collection. -- 06:53, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Regions Regarding the regions, I can see the links to the location pages which is fine. Are the regions then meant to be listed under the Places heading or should there be a Regions heading...? -- Ness csr (talk) 08:14, January 22, 2015 (UTC)